


How to survive a war?

by sehruncreative



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: Mila and Maren arrive in Narnia as the Calormen are about to attack Archenland and Narnia. The sisters find themselves in the midst of it with no idea about sword fighting.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)





	How to survive a war?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine I decided to polish up a bit and translate into english and post here. I started writing this when I was 13/14 and tried to keep it true to what I envisioned then. So be warned: the cringe is only edited minimally ^^
> 
> The story is set a few years after The horse and his boy. For the ages I oriented myself at the books as well as for appearance of Susan and Lucy. Peter and Edmund are more oriented after the movies.  
> Mila, Maren and Sofia are my own characters.  
> I'm gonna post a short profile of new occurring characters in the notes at the start of the chapters. I made some collages for some characters so there are going to be links for those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Mila  
> Age: 16  
> Appearance: athletic, 1,68m, red-brown chin length hair  
> Other: likes to go partying, smart  
> https://shoplook.io/polyvore-set/2023647
> 
> Name: Maren  
> Age: 18  
> Appearance: lean, 1,72m, long dark blond hair  
> Other: nice, good grades, "perfect"  
> https://shoplook.io/polyvore-set/2023648

"Run! Maren...run!" was all I could say as out of breath as I was.  
We were running. We were running like we had never run before. We were running for our lives.  
How could I have been dumb? Why did I go to that club? Why did I drag Maren with me? And why wasn't I more careful?

"Mila! Watch out! Right of you!"

Maren pulled me into a back street by my arm.

They guy almost had me but we started gaining distance. The distance grew -

"Uhm, Mila?..."

"What?!"

"This is a dead end" said Maren

"Fuck"

We turned around frantic. The man came grinning closer.

Why did I have to be so dumb?

Las Vegas is a nice city for vocation but why did I - against all advice from friends and parents - go to that club? And why did I decide to bring Maren with me? My sister was the well behaved one, always home on time, good grades, didn't get drunk and didn't take drugs.

I talked her into partying with me. All we did was entering the club and then everything happened very fast.

This guy was selling drugs besides us, I didn't care but Maren was upset by it. All she said was if we maybe should tell the police.

Unfortunately the guy next to us heard that, how should I have known that he would react the way he did.

When we left the club the guy was waiting for us and threatened us with a knife. I think we did the only right thing and legged it

And now we were standing with our backs to the wall and the guy was slowly coming closer. Hand in hand we slowly backed away until we bumped into the wall. Scared we pushed against it until it suddenly gave in and we slowly started to sink into it.

What the hell was happening? I didn't have that much to drink.

Maren also looked panicky.

What was going on?

The last thing we saw before the wall closed again was the baffled face of our pursuer.

We were were sinking further through the darkness until eventually I felt leaves underneath me.


End file.
